Remember Me
by Boredsowritting01
Summary: What happens when Chloe forgets everything? And the 'gang' has to help her remember


**Chapter 1**

I was getting out of the shower, getting ready, when I heard voices. "We need to go before they find us." A voice said. I heard A festerated sigh "Wheres Tori and Simon?" A different voice said. "I don't know, I'll go find them you pack." The other voice said.I heard a door shut, I looked around. 'How I get here? Where am I? Why am I not at the Lyles' House?' I thought to myself, I saw a small window, big enough that I can fit through. I hurried and put some jeans on. I tried opening the window. "Chloe? Are you okay?" One of the voices said, it soumded like a worried, anger, and festerated. "I-I-I'm f-f-fine." 'How does that guy now my name?' I had to get out of here, find my dad. I was half way out when the door opened. "CHloe what are you doing?" I was able to get my feet out before he could reach me, He stuck his head out the window. This guy had Black hair, green eyes, muslcar. From what I can tell. I stared at him for a moment, and took off running. "CHloe! Come back here! YOu'll hurt yourself!" I heard the window break, I ran harder. I have no idea where I was going just away from him. I was tahnkful that we were on the first floor, that I didn't have to jump far down. If i did I wouldn't be running as hard as I was. I saw a banned building and hide inside of it waiting til he passed by. I walked around a bit, until a felt an arm wrap aroudn my waist and the other the cover my mouth. I tried screaming but it was muffled, I kick and did whatever I could to get away from him. "CHloe, Shhh! They hear you." I shook my head, mentally thinking. 'Who? The people loooking for me? Good!' I was kicking harder. The guy Sigh angerly. "CHl- Shit!" He took off running with me still in his arms. Then I heard foot steps behind us. I tried looking but I couldn't see good. The guy turned a corner, and two people were staring at him holding me the way he was. The blond guy said, "Bro. What Ar-" "Run!" THe guy holding me said, they didn't think twice they took off running next to him. I was very confuse. I heard distant grunts, the guy had me were I could see, behind him. I relized he through me over his shoulder. An older guy was fighting the guys with guns. I could tell now, we were out of the abannded building by now. The guys holding me was leading the way, he endded up taking us to a Wal-Mart. Once he found a space that very little people were he set me down. "What were you thinking Chlo-" "WHo are you?"

**Chapter 2**

"WHat were you thinking Chlo-" "WHo are you?" I said steeping back a little. He blinked at me. "Answer me,"  
>I turned to the other people. "And who are you guys?" One was a girl, black hair brown eyes. The other guys had blond hair, almond shaped eye-brown. THey stared at me. "CHloe, what are you talking about? you know us, were your friends." The blond guy said. "Um... no were not I think I'll remember someone like him!" I pointed to the tall, black haired guy. He flinched a little. "Simon? Tori? Can I talk to you?" He said, looking at them. They nod there heads, and they backed up a little, still kepping an eye on me. Okay so Know I know there names, what is his.<p>

_Dpov_

Once we back away from CHloe, I still watched her making sure she didn't run. "Derek, whats going on. Why did you tell us to Run?" SImon asked, Tori nods. "Cabels! Dad was suppose to be looking for you. And I was Supposed to be packing." I said. "WHats wrong with Chloe?" TOri asked a little sadness in her eyes. "Forget me spell." They looked at me wide-eyed. "How do you know?" Simon asked. "I can tell, if she can't remember us. We've all been on the run for a year now, thats what happened." I walked to CHloe.

_Cpov_

TH dark headed guy walked back to me, eyes full of anger and sadness. The other two followed. They stood next to him. "CHloe. Thats Tori, this is Simon." He pointed to them. I looked them up a down, turning back to look at him. "I'm Derek, your boyfriend." My mouth dropped. "Boyfriend." I said slowly. "I don't have a boyfriend, I' ve never even kiss a guy." I blushed, a little ashamed i said that out loud. "WHat do you remember?" Derek, my supposed boyfriend asked me. "Um... Lets see, I remember," I closed my eyes. "I remember I freaked out at school, I was in a hospital a few days befoer I was transfered to mental house, um... Lyles' House. That s all." I opened my eyes, Derek was shaking his head. "THeres more, when you came to the Lyle house, you met Simon, Liz, Tori, Rae, and Peter. Peter went home soon after you came. TOri, here. Was jealous of you, Simon liked you." I looked at Simon, who nods and I could tell he was turnning red a little. "TOri, tried hurting you. It worked I found you under the house, bound and gagged. You raised bodies. Your a supernatural, necomancer. You can see, talk, and raise the dead." I frooze, wide eyed Stepping a way from him. He noticed a grabbed my waist pulling me back to him. "Simon, Rae, you, and me. Ran away. You and Rae were caught again-" I closed my eyes. "SHe talked me into seeing my aunt and my aunt brought me back. Why did we run?" I asked opening my eyes, remembering that part. I saw him smile a little. "We were all in danger. After Liz was killed for using her powers she couldn't control. They were planning on doing it to you. But they weren't for sure. So we ran. Always, you got away again. Bringing Tori with you. We met up, well we found you. Simon lefted you a note that only you will understand." I blinked then closed my eyes. "THe note, It had Fog and teh termenatior, and the number 10." I turned to SImon, "You drew that?" he nods his head. "Keep talking about what happened, I'm remembering some of it." THey look at each other, they shook there heads. "That all for now, we need to find our dad, and your aunt there still out there." "My aunt!" He cursed, under his breath. "Yes, she helped you escaoed the second time. and the thrid time. She pull her life on the line so you wouldn't be taken back. We found our Dad, and hes been helping us hide. We need to find them." I nod, "Is there any other news I need to know before we move again?" I looked at all three of them, I shook there heads 'no.'

_**-Hours later-**_

We found the guys dad and aunt Lauren. Derek had token them to the side and told them what happen to me. Both of the adults, looked hurt, but when they foudn out about me. They put there attention to me, wide eyed. Aunt Luaren came up to me, going to hug me, but I stepped out of her reach. She look hurt, but at the moment I didn't care. We were at a different hotel, far a way from where we were. They sat me on the couch, all of them sitting next to each other on the bed. Looking/ studing me. Derek spoke first. "Why did you run?" Io furrow my eyebrows. "Hel-lo, I thought I was kidnapped. I wanted to go fine my dad." They look back and forth at the each. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, that explains that." Tori said. Simon's dad spoke. "OKay, lets start with this." He took a breath. "I'm Kit, Simon's and Derek's dad. I found all of you at the Edison Groups Lab. we all got away, we've been running since then. All togehter its been a year. You CAN NOT go see your father, hes looking for you. Has a lot of money on the table for you to come back or to be found. If you go see him, contact him, or is found around the place you used to live. YOu would put him in deep trouble, staying away is helping him stay alive." He was speaking slowly, making sure I understood. I nod holding back tears. "OKay, now Lets do this before we say anything else. I'm kit, like I said. I'm a socercer. That's Derek, your boyfriend, Werewolf. This is Simon, my son, also a socerer. That's Tori, my daugther, Simon's half sister, Witch. Your aunt Didn't get your gene to be a necomancer, she human." he was pointing them out, I stared at them. "SO we're all Supernaturals?" I said slowly. They nod, "How long have I known that I was a supernatural?" DErek spoke, "When Tori said at the breakfast table at the Lyle's house, she yelled you thought you saw ghost. It got me thinking, what if your like Simon and me, a Supernatural. We slowly, made sure you were. Then told you, we soon found out Rae was one, then a lot later that Tori was also one. That was a couple of days after you were in the Lyle's house." I stared at him, nodding my head. "Okay." I said. Derek kept talking. "We ran, after we found you and...Tori. We started making our way to Andrew's house, you and me got off the bus we were on, because as you put it once 'partice runs.' The bus ended up leaving us, we walked to rest of the way. Running into other werewolfs." Aunt Luaren wipped her head at Derek, who just kept looking at me. "We got a way, and found Andrew's house. Simon and Tori were in the pools house. We staied the night. Andrew was supposely kidnapped by the Edison Group, You can called it kind of a trap to get us some place else. Anyways, Andrew 'got a way'," Putting air quote with his fingers. "We founded out that he hider th werewolfs to take me to the Pack. But the guy in his group, had this other idea. He didn't tell Andrew. He oreder the werewolfs to kill me and you if they couldn't get us apart. I...I killed one of the werewolf's, after you went to distrate him from finding me in the middle of the change. The other werewolf I've already fought. Anyways, we founded it out. And we planned to run again. But two other of Andrew's people had something else in mind, again. They knocked Simon, Tori, and you out. Killed Andrew, and took you to the lab." He sounded mad, taking deep breaths. "You guys, said to calm them down, we had to make it look like I left. That I thought I was to dangerous for you guys. I ended up driving, with Liz, helping me as a ghost. TO get there, I found you with your aunt. Then we found Simon and TOri. We hid for a while until I changed back from being a wolf. I changed, when I couldn't get in, Strest I think, was what caused me to change. Anyways, We were abuot to leave when Dad showed up and longer story short. Emright is dead, you used her corsped to kill Davidoff, when he had a gun to your aunts head." Simon and Tori hit him. "Bro!" Simon said, the pointed to me. "Sorry, she has to know almost everything to remember, even if its going to upset her again." Derek said.

**Chapter 3**

"I killed Dr. Davidoff." I said slowly, shocked. "Yes, in a way you did. You were protecting, your aunt and everyone else." Derek said, looking like he wanted to come and comfort me, but didn't. "Okay, I think I rememer the little parts you guys haven't told me yet. Um...I'm tried, I'm gong to sleep." I walked over to the other bed, and laid down.

Dpov Telling her, what happened after I knew it might upset her again, was the hardest thing I had to do. I couldn't help but think did she remember us. I was lost in thought, until Simon started waving his hand in my face. I shook my head, and looked at him. "You hungry, Dad and Dr. Fellows went to go get food, they should be back any mintue now." He said, I looked over at Chloe, who was still sleeping. I sighed, getting up from the bed. I went to take a shower.

Cpov When i woke up, Simon and Tori wer arguing. I heard the shower on, Derek nowhere in sight. He could be the one taking the shower. I thought to myself. I sat up leaning against the head board. Running through what Derek and Kit said to me. I ended up making a 'Facts' list in my head.

1. My name is Chloe Sanders 2. I'm 16 3. I'm a Supernatural, necomancer.  
>4. I can Speak, See, and rasie the dead.<br>5. I supposely have a boyfriend, Derek whos a werewolf.  
>6. I can never speak to or see my dad.<br>7. I can also never have my old life back.  
>8. My moms dead.<br>9. I don't have any Brothers or Sisters 10. I'm on the run from the Edison Group

Aunt Luaren and Kit, came back with food. Derek walked out of the bathroom at that moment. Sitting around the table it was quiet nobody was talking, everyone was just looking at everyone else, and eating. I wanted to ask Derek when did we start dating? How did we start dating? I wanted to know everything. About us being a 'couple.' I juat had to get him alone, thats what most of my thinking during dinner was. Everyone was done, we were watching TV, while Simon and Tori were arguing again. We were sharing a room, Kit, Aunt Lauren, and sometimes me apparently would all give money to get a room big enough that all of us could sleep and stay in. So we wouldn't be seperated. From what they told me, when I asked. They all talked about my dad paying attention to the account and looking. And if he sees I'm using it, he would hopfully keep putting money in it for me to use. We use my card as little as possible. Kit has very closet friends, that he trust to keep an eye on him to make sure the Edison Group does nothing to him. That made me feel a little better, to was news to Aunt Lauren also. They alos filled me in to the stuff thats happening in the now. By time we all agreed it was time from bed, my mind felt like it was going to explode. Me and Tori shared one bed, Derek on the cotton bed-that we found in the closet, Simon and his dad was on the other bed, and Aunt Lauren was on the pull out bed from the couch.

**Chapter 4**

_Dpov_

I decided thaat I would get CHloe alone, to tell her more stuff, that i knew none of the others would tell her. To hope that she would remember what happened with us. I also decided I would bring her the next time I would Change, which should be in a couple of days, thats when I'll tell her.

_Cpov_

Derek was the only one a wake when I woke up, Simon and Tori was snoring as usually. 'Wait how did I know they snore?' I thought to myself. "WHat are you thinking?" Derek asked. "I hear SImon and Tori snoring and I remember that they usually snore. I was tring to firgure out how I knew that. You guys haven't told me." I said, sitting up on the bed. "THats good, what else have you remember?" "Nothing really, I know my moms' dead. I know I'm an only child, and I know I'm and blond but you got me black when we were on the run, so I wouldn't be reaconized." "Sorry, 'bout that. We just had to make you look different." " S'okay."

WE sat there in slience until everyone woke up. They started making plans to leave again, Mr. Bae had bought the van. Apparently they also made a plan when ever they split up they would all met in this hotel, under a certain name. I let them talk about it, while me thinking some more. Simon gave me his sketch book, saying he draws everything that happened, to see if this helped me remember, That I helped with this book. Looking through his sketch book, he was really good. I could tell, who was who, and some of the pictures helped me remember a missing link to the story.

Everyone was in the car, we were heading South. Mr. Bae said he stopped by our old hotel to get our things, so when we get to the new hotel we could change. I had no problem with that. Mr. Bae and Aunt Lauren were in front, Simon and Tori were in the 2nd row. Derek and I were in back, I was at one window he was at the other. We never moved closer to eack other, and he never tried to remind me of our relationship. I had no idea how far South Mr. Bae was planning to go, we would stop every 5 hours to fill the gas tank, and grab a snack. I still had Simon's sketch book, I have gone through it 15 times now, and only remember very little more information.

_Dpov_

How exactly am I going to get her to agree to come with me when I need/want to change? I have been thinking about this non-stop since we left to i think our next stop is in Ohio, we wanted to go for the South.

**Chapter 5**

_Spov_

Chloe losing her memory is werid, even though shes pretty loud. Shes super quiet, Dr. Fellows said she was quiet before she knew she was a supernatural, but now this was werid to her. I wondered if we needed to tell her more. I know what I could do...

_Cpov_

"Chloe? Are you up for finding out more things?" Simon asked, turning to me slightly. I nod saying "Yes, sure why not." "Okay how 'bout you ask us any questions, and we'll answer them as truthfully as possible." He says, turning fully to look at me. I sighed, this could be the moment i asked Derek about 'us' but that could be akword. "How did we end up at the Lab the third time?" I was looking at all of them, as they were thinking. "Two of Andrew's people, tricked us. They killed Andrew- you told us- and gave us sentidives to make us fall asleep. Tori, you and I were sent back. We talked Derek into hiding in the attic, to calm down the adults." He said, answering my next question. "Um...How did Tori fully get involved?" Everyone turned to Tori. "I helped you escape, well at last mintue. I fought my mom a little, then later that night I called my dad, he sent mom. And I came with you." I furrow my brows. "Why does the Edison group/ Cabel's want us?" THey all looked shocked. "WHat?" "We didn't tell you anything about the Cabel's, only The Edison Group so far..." Derek trailed off. "We were basically part of a study, they changed up our DNA and crap. They watched us to I guess make sure the things they did went right. There after us now because, they think you and Tori are dangerous, and they want to kill you two." I tried not to show any emotions. "Okay, what about you guys?" I said finally blinking. When I noticed i wasn't. "DR. D said he considered us a seccuess, but they could still be after Derek and I just because we helped you escaped, or because Dr. D didn't give them a chance to tell them." He shrugged.

That was all we did Q & A, the rest of the ride there. We stopped every couple of miles, to make sure we aren't being followed. We were in Ohio, picking out a Hotel that looked like it could have rats, but it was only for the first day here. This one, had three Twin beds, and I messed up looking couch. Man, this is going to be a long trip.

**Chapter 6**

_Dpov_

Tomorrow I need to change, I can feel it. The fever, eyes glowing a little, and the sweating. I can ask Chloe to come with me, but maybe it would freak her out this time. Then it could also help her remember... This is going to be harder then I thought.

_Cpov_

Derek seemed sick today, eyes were glowing, and i could tell he had a fever. I still need to get him alone to ask questions, But how? There was a knock on the door, Tori and Aunt Lauren were asleep so I answered it. Derek. "Chloe, um...I'm Changing and I was thinking it you come with maybe that will help your memory." He said, straching his neck. I lok him over once, and nod, grabbing my shoes, and a jacket. We walked the nearby forest. We walked in silence, before Derek started taking off his sweater and shirt a long with his paints. I raised my eyebrows at him. He looked over at me and chuckled. "Sorry, When Changing, I don't want to rip my clothes if I do..." I nod, and I felt my checks getting red. He got down on all fours, and his breathing become heavier, deeper. Like he couldn't breath, and gasping for breath. I didn't know what to do, so I put my hand over his, and rest my head on his shoulders. "It'll be alright." I said, and within 5 mintues he fully Changed, and sat up right looking and smeeling to air. "Um...I guess you should run around or something," I looked around and found a tree to sit on. "I'll be right here if you need me." He made an akward nod of his head, then raced off. Every once in a while, I saw a black shape run around me befor disapearing again. He finally came back, and sat infront of me, watching me, I couldn't help but sqream.

After a couple of mintues sitting there he changed back, I turned to let him dress, and was only turned back around when 'I felt a hand on my shoulder. "CHloe..." Derek said, sitting next to me. "Yeah," I whispered, glancing at him. He seemed to be thinking about something. He ran a hand through his hair. I haven't told him, I remembered FULLY. So I acted like I haven't. he galnced at me then shakes his head. "I know you have more questions, so shoot. The others might not tell you all the way." I rolled my eyes, I supposly his mate, and he can't even tell I remember, but when I saw him looking I could tell why. He was hurting, all he was thinking was to get me back to him. Even though I came back... "Derek?" I said, moving so I was on my knees in front of him. He searched my face, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I pulled him down, so I was laying on my back, I smiled through the kiss. Pulling away slightly, but pur lips still touched. "YOu idoit, couldn't even see, I remember when I saw you Change." I whisper, shaking my head. He pulled away slightly, seraching, seeming if found what he want, He planted his lips back on mine, one of his hands resting on my waist, the other holding himself up. "Chloe..." He whispered in my ear, that made me shudder. "Yeah?" I said, kissing his neck. "Don't ever leave me." "Never." We switched positions, so now I was ontop of him. "How did you know, that would work?" I asked, as he was kissing me alone my neck, color bone, shoulders, and lips. "I didn't." I giggled, put it turned into a groan, I felt him smirk.

**_Excusive~_**

We laid there making out, wiching positions every so often. Until he started, slowly, moving my shirt up. "Derek." I moaned. He moved it over my head, and tossed it to the side. Studying my body, a little before kissing my on my stomach, and my chest that wasn't covered up with my bra. Leaving goosebumps where he kiss me and where he was moving his fingers, so lightly I hardly felt them. I shivered with delight, before pulling him up to kiss him. He only had his jeans on, I traced his abs with my fingers. I knew this would be it, my first time, his too. We usually didn't go this far, when we were in our hotel rooms, when Kit, Lauren, Simon, and Tori weren't with us. Somehow with me thinking and...moaing, my pjs pants were off. I coiuld ffel Derek's body heat. No doubt that it was from his change, he was usally burning up before and after his change. But it felt plesant through the cold, only being in my bra and under wear. He undid the clasp of my bra, and trhough that to the side to, I gasp as th ecold air hit my uncovered breast, Derek chuckled before leaning over me placing one of his hands on my left breast on kissing me up and down my body. I moan arching my back up, again feeling him smile through the kisses. I moved my hands to unbuckled his pants, after I did that he took them off, the only piece of fabric that blocked us was my underwear, which he took off almost edimatly after his pants. He took his time, knowing I was nervous, but this is what i want. He wanted to make sure this was what I wanted, I could tell he was hestiantly, because he was a virgin too... He clasped next to me, both of us breathing hard, I felt a smile on my face. I turned to my side and cluddled close to him, mainly trying to keep warm. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed my forehead. "I love you." He said, turning to face me a little, I smiled at him. "I love you too." I rested my head on his chest, and fell asleep.


End file.
